deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Spartan vs. Tlingit
Everyone knows the Knights and Samurai were some of the most honorable and well armored and armed warriors in history but what about those who weren't so honorable and valued strength instead? What about those who didn't have easy access to steel but still managed to make great armor that held up to what most of their enemies could throw at them and deadly weapons to finish the job? Today we're taking two of the least used warriors on the wiki and pitting them against each other in a battle to the death. The Spartan, the battle-field butcher from ancient Greece best known for the Battle of Thermopylae! The Tlingit, an Alaskan native who hunted for slaves across most of the North American continent! Who is Deadliest? Spartan "These are Sparta's walls."-King Agesilaus Short Range:Xiphos Short Sword This 20 inch forged steel blade weighs 2 pounds and is the Spartan's sidearm that can stab and slash enemies. Mid Range:Dory Spear This 8 foot polearm has a wood shaft and dual iron tips that weighs 5.5 pounds and is the Spartan's primary weapon for stabbing in the phalanx. Long Range:Javelin This 4 foot throwing weapon is 1.5 pounds and also has a wood shaft with an iron tip but is meant to be used in a barrage. Special Weapon:Aspis Shield The Spartan's most famous weapon that can bludgeon enemies to death is also armor with a 4 foot diameter of wood coated with bronze that weighs 24 pounds. Tlingit "Intelligence is probably one of the most traditional things any human being has."-David Katzeek Short Range:Double Sword/Dagger This 16 inch steel blade has two ends, a long sword edge and a pommel dagger, and can slash and stab along with being the Tlingit's primary weapon. Mid Range:Two-Handed War Club This 5 foot blunt object is a piece of hard wood that can be used to kill enemies in armor but appears to be a rare weapon for the Tlingit. Long Range:Bow This 5 foot 2 inch hemlock bow fires copper arrows and is the Tlingit's preferred range weapon that they can hit foes accurately with. Special Weapon:Tináa Shield This weapon is a symbol of wealth and usually had its own name with a 3 foot diameter of pure copper and is presumably somewhat lightweight. X-Factors Armor:The Spartan wears a Corinthian helmet, bronze cuirass, bronze greaves, and bronze arm guards. The Tlingit wears a wooden helmet with colored carvings, a wooden collar, a caribou hide and wood cuirass with Chinese Cash Coins, and wooden slats on his limbs. Experience:The Spartans were known for fighting in phalanxes against Persians, Athenians, and Thebans. The Tlingits were slave raiders who hunted in the West Coast and Canada along with repelling Russian invaders. Training:The Spartans trained in pankration and practiced with their weapons and armor in full contact duels along with stealthily stealing food and killing a slave. The Tlingits trained in wrestling and their weapons by their uncles who would make them stay in cold water and whip them with branches. Notes Voting ends on October 17th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in a California plain. The Battle Carrizo Plain, California A Hupa Tribe woman was picking acorns while she waited for her husband to return with the salmon he was hunting for. Unfortunately she heard him yell and saw a man in wooden armor break his spear with a copper shield before stabbing his stomach with a long blade. She screamed in horror and ran from the Tlingit but tripped and barely avoided a copper arrow hitting her leg. The slave hunter drew his bow back again and firedbut this time he didn't miss, instead his arrow was blocked by a bronze shield. The Hupa woman took the opportunity to run away as the Spartan pulled out his javelin. The Tlingit was furious at his foe for letting his quarry escape but the phalanx soldier didn't care about the woman he saved, all he wanted was to kill this invader on his king's newly conquered lands. The javelin was hurled with great force but was blocked by the Tináa shield and another arrow was fired but broke on the Aspis shield. Both armored warriors realized long range combat wasn't working and so drew their primary weapons, the Tlingit's double sword/dagger and the Spartan's Dory spear. The two circled each other for a couple seconds before the Greek stabbed forwards but it was blocked by the Tináa. The Alaskan took advantage and attempted to cut through the spear's wooden shaft but was pushed backwards by the Aspis. The phalanx soldier stabbed at the slave hunter again with his Dory and this time he hit his mark, the iron tip punched through the hide and wood but was barely stopped from hitting skin by a coin. The Tlingit wasted no time in hacking the spear in two with the sword blade before stabbing the Spartan's chest with the dagger blade, it barely made it through the bronze cuirass and only made his foe bleed. The Greek whacked the Alaskan's head with his Aspis, cracking and denting the wooden helmet, before shoving him back again, this time knocking him over. The phalanx soldier dropped what remained of the Dory and drew his Xiphos short sword as the slave hunter left his weapon and shield on the ground, pulling out his two-handed war club instead. The Alaskan got up and swung at the Greek's Aspis, causing no damage, but left himself open to a Xiphos stab. This blow managed to get past the coins and cut deep into the Tlingit's innards, however the short sword wasn't easy to pull out and the Spartan had to take a blow in return. The two-handed war club smashed his weapon arm, breaking it, but the phalanx soldier smashed the hard wood blade with his Aspis, breaking it in two. Despite both armored warriors being in immense pain, neither showed any signs of it and just defiantly stared each other down as they walked back their primary weapons. The Greek swung his Aspis at the Tináa and managed to not only get the Alaskan to drop it, he broke his arm as well. The Tlingit finally grunted in pain but still tried to cut the Spartan's throat but found that his foe was quicker than he was and lost that arm as well. Now defenseless, the slave hunter could only glare at the phalanx soldier as he dropped the Aspis and picked up what was left of his Dory before plunging it into his foe's throat, the wooden collar provided no protection against the iron tip. As his foe topppled over, the Spartan left his other weapons in the Tlingit's body and held up his Aspis as he yelled in victory. "Sparta!" Winner:Spartan Expert's Opinion While both warriors were equally well trained and experience, their armor proved to be the deciding factor. The Tlingit had the advantage at long range but his wooden armor couldn't stop most of his opponent’s weapons. The Spartan's bronze armor however proved to be very effective and more maneuverable along with his better short and mid range weapons giving him a lethal edge. The final nail in the Tlingit's coffin was the legendary Spartan Aspis not only being made of better materials than the Tináa but also being able to be used as a weapon. Category:Blog posts